ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-2
Ghostbusters 2-2 is the second issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot The ghost of a notorious killer has begun to haunt New York, and The New Ghostbusters have to stop him before he can pick up where he left off! Meanwhile, the Original Ghostbusters compare notes-trying to figure out where they are, and how to get home... Bleeding Cool March 2013 Solicitations 12/15/12 Cast New Ghostbusters Part Two Gareth Dibello Jimmy Ron Alexander Janine Melnitz Jack Hardemeyer Mitch the Photographer Vigo Pagan Kylie Griffin Special Agent Melanie Ortiz New Ghostbusters Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Dr. Cleese Janosz Poha Idulnas Tiyah Clarke In The Box Part Two Ralph Samhain Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Granny Gross Hard Hat Horror Tombstone Tackle Mail Fraud X-Cop Terror Trash Bug-Eye Ghost Zonk Orange Mini Trap Equipment New Ghostbusters Part Two Tobin's Spirit Guide P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Slime Blower Trap Giga meter Ecto-1a In The Box Part Two Containment Unit P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations New Ghostbusters Part Two Firehouse Central Park Collectors' Limbo Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Pequod's Metropolitan Museum of Art In The Box Part Two Firehouse Development On December 15, 2012, the March solicitations revealed the synopsis and Cover A. Bleeding Cool March 2013 Solicitations 12/15/12 On December 20, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #2 has some his favorite lines in it. erikburnham Tweet 12/20/12 On January 4, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted another employee of PCOC besides Walter Peck will be appearing in Issue #2. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham 1/4/13 On January 18, 2013, in an interview Erik Burnham hinted fans will want to punch Ron Alexander in the face "more than once." CBR Interview "Burnham Busts Up New Ongoing "Ghostbusters" Series" 1/18/13 On January 23, 2013, Erik Burnham announced he received a page, involving Granny Gross, colored by Luis Delgado.erikburnham Tweet 1/23/13 On February 12, 2013, the regular cover and four pages for Issue #2 were revealed. USA Today Interview with Erik Burnham 2/12/13 On March 6, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Cover A. Dan Schoening deviantArt "The New Ghostbusters 2" 3/6/13 On March 12, 2013, a front cover, credits and seven page preview was posted. Preview via Comic Book Resources 3/12/13 On March 13, 2013, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 19. Luis Delgado deviantArt New Ghostbusters 2 page 19 3/13/13 On March 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered version of Cover RI. Dan Schoening deviantArt 3/14/13 On March 15, 2013, Erik Burnham posted his writer's commentary for Issue #2. New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary Trivia *The Diamond order code is JAN130398. Comixology Pull List Ghostbusters #2 *Cover A **Cover A is visually based on on the first page in the article in Rolling Stone #553 - June 1, 1989 about Ghostbusters II "Return of the Money-Making Slime" with Sigourney Weaver, Bill Murray, Harold Ramis, Ernie Hudson, and Dan Aykroyd forming the human pyramid. Scan of the Rolling Stone article via Spook Central *Cover RI **Cover RI appears to be visually based on the cover of Giant-Size X-Men #1. Giant-Size X-Men #1 cover *Page One **The jogger is visually based on the Jogger Ghost from Ghostbusters II **Erik Burnham initially called for Gareth Dibello to be shadowy like Death but Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado went with blood red. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *Page Two **Janine's civilian outfit is from The Real Ghostbusters and was last seen in Volume 1, Issue #7 **Mitch was initially going to be a running gag of a character who shows up whenever a random task was needed and worked every job in the city to make ends meet. He was going to be the hot dog vendor in Volume 1, Issue #14 but Burnham scrapped the joke. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *Page Three **In panel 1, on the coffee table, is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery, a business seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray". It is partially obscured by Ron's word balloon. **Kylie mentions the colony Jamestown, the pilot Amelia Earhart and the plane hijacker D.B. Cooper **The entry's title is Greek for "Collector" Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary **The entry's body, also in Greek, refers to Abaddon, a realm of the dead - likely in relation to the limbo the Ghostbusters were taken to. *Page Four **Mitch, the photographer is visually based on Boris Mealey from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" **One photo pays homage to a Ghostbusters II group pose **Another pays homage to the Rolling Stone #553 like the Regular Cover **Ron wear's Griswold's pig costume from "National Lampoon's European Vacation" *Page Five **The inside of the locker is based on the profile screen from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions complete with the Male Rookie's I.D. card, Zuul! poster, and Who Ya Gonna Call? sticker **On the door is a poster of Shanna from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" **On a shelf in the locker is the P.K.E. Meter from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions *Page Six **Peter makes a Star Trek reference, "The Final Frontier" *Page Seven **Peter references the term Protonic Reversal from the first movie. *Page Eight **The New Ghostbusters end up by the reservoir like in Ghostbusters II **Based on landmarks, the Ghostbusters are searching for the ghost in Central Park near the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The South Gate House at the edge of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir is visible in the foreground and the Belevedere Castle is visible in the far-right background. **Janine refers to the female Ghost Smashers *Page Nine **The female jogger is visually based on Margaret Prandish from The Real Ghostbusters episode "If I Were a Witch Man" *Page 10 **The Spanish dialogue is provided courtesy of Luis Delgado. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *Page 11 **The jogger's jacket references Lewiston Girls Academy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "If I Were A Witch Man" **The sloped glass wall of the Egyptian Art Gallery of the Metropolitan Museum of Art is visible in the background of every panel, suggesting the Ghostbusters are tending to Dibello's dropped victim on either 84th Street or 86th Street. *Page 12 **On the wall are sketches of the Gozerian dimension, seen in "Making Ghostbusters" **Dr. Cleese is visually based on Doctor McCatheter's human form from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" **Dr. Cleese was named by Burnham based on the 80s movie "A Fish Called Wanda," written by and co-starring John Cleese. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *Page 13 **The Ghostbusters battle Dibello on Bridge #24, located near the South Gate House of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. *Page 16 **The fallacy of shorts is Burnham's dig at decisions made by company bosses who never had to do the job the decision changes. Erik Burnham Tumblr New Ghostbusters 2 Commentary *Page 17 **In the box is a Punk Cinema from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" *Page 18 **On Cleese's shelf is The Dragon's Eyes statue from Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Eyes of a Dragon" **Also on the shelf is a copy of "Baby Steps," a self-help book from the movie "What About Bob?" starring Bill Murray. **On Janine's computer is a message for Kylie to call her Great Grandma Rose, from Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 19 **To the left of the salon, and cut off by the page, is a store that references Lorenzo Music, one of the voices of the animated Peter Venkman. **The salon references the Shears of Fate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" **Janine and Tiyah meet at a Pequods, a coffee chain that first appeared in Volume 1 Issue #14. **The Pequods Coffee Shop is located at the corner of 112th Street and Broadway, standing in for the real world Tom's Restaurant. **Outside Pequods are the human forms of the Kenner toyline Haunted Humans - left to right - Hard Hat Horror Ghost, Mail Fraud Ghost, Granny Gross Ghost, X-Cop Ghost, and Terror Trash Ghost. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the thermostat to the right of Tiyah. Luis Delgado deviantArt 3/13/13 **Janine's drink is Chamomile, her favorite, as she mentioned in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions in the cutscene before the last level. *Page 20 **The Pequods is in Broadway on West 112th. **The disassembled Proton Pack is visually based on the Modified Charged Particle Accelerator, the and soldering/welding gear Ray Stantz was using to build the equipment in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Play Them Ragtime Boos" **The GBFans welded aluminum Injector Tubes and HGA are present on the dismantled Proton Pack. The blue bargraph lights have been drawn to reflect how that component actually looked inside the Proton Pack props. **In the lower right corner of the pack is a reference to Killerwatt from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" *Page 23 **Ralph sees: ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Hard Hat Horror Ghost ***Tombstone Tackle Ghost ***Mail Fraud Ghost ***X-Cop Ghost ***Terror Trash Ghost ***Bug-Eye Ghost from Kenner's Real Ghostbusters line ***Zonk from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" ***The orange one of the Mini Traps from the Kenner line ***Granny Gross Ghost *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Ron alludes to when Melanie Ortiz got Dibello's attention by taunting him with the discovery of his victims' bodies. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue2CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue2-2CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue2CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue2Credits.jpg|Credits Category:IDW Contents